


Recovery

by leightaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, is this even a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lydia Branwell is recovering from Hodge's attack and her failed wedding, she and Raj could possibly be moving toward something romantic between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this spoils the season finale of "Shadowhunters" and this is my first show!canon fic so please bear with me (and enjoy!)

Not marrying Alec Lightwood was one of the best things that could have happened to Lydia Branwell. It gave her the freedom to be single, to find herself, to throw everything she had into becoming a better person first and a better Shadowhunter second. She was still embarrassed by her treatment of Isabelle Lightwood and the Seelie Meliorn. And Lydia didn’t want to be that person anymore. When she’d looked into the eyes of Inquisitor Herondale, she’d known she would be just like her someday. Cold, heartless, stern. And that was something Lydia would never want for herself.

Now, just a few days after the botched wedding, Lydia was still in the infirmary of the New York Institute. Magnus Bane had healed most of her injuries, and a healing rune had helped with the rest. However, Robert and Maryse Lightwood had insisted she stay in the infirmary for at least three days, just to be sure she was completely alright. Just days ago, Maryse had acted like Lydia was a plague sent by the Clave, hellbent on destroying the Lightwoods at all costs, but now that the Lightwoods had been granted control of the Institute once more, Maryse had been doting on Lydia as if they were mother and daughter.

Which was made all the worse whenever Isabelle was near during Maryse’s check ups. Lydia always noticed the pained jealousy on her face.

Someone knocked at the door, pulling Lydia from her pre-sleep thoughts. As she was the only person in the infirmary, it was obvious that the guest was there for her. She looked over at the infirmary entry, expecting to see one of the Lightwoods, or perhaps even Magnus, but to her surprise, it was Raj, a fellow Shadowhunter who didn’t like anyone very much. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a burgundy shirt that hugged his muscles quite nicely, Lydia couldn’t help but notice.

“Hello, Raj,” said Lydia politely. “Can I help you with anything?”

He gave a small smile and walked to her bed. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Lydia was taken aback by his concern. “I’m doing great.” She responded.

“That’s good,” Raj said, nodding to himself, and lowering his dark gaze to the floor.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you need?” Lydia prompted.

“I was just, uh, sent to check on you,” he said. “By Maryse.”

“Oh, well you can tell her I’m doing great. I should be out of here tonight.” It was currently just after noon.

“Okay, I’ll do that,” said Raj as he ran a hand through his thick hair. “I guess I’ll see you around.” He turned to walk away.

_That was strange_ , Lydia thought before laying back down and pulling her blanket close up to under her chin. She noticed that Raj had stopped at the entryway.

“Actually, Lydia,” he started, “are you going right back into the field when you get out of here? Hunting?”

“Yes,” she called out. “I think I’ve been cooped up in this place long enough. I need some action.” She broke off and internally cringed at her phrasing.

He looked across the room at her and gave a lopsided grin. “Well, let me know if you need a partner. For hunting. New York is a dangerous city, after all, especially for someone recovering from an injury.”

Was Lydia imagining things or was Raj _flirting_ with her? _Raj_ \- the same Raj who couldn’t stand most of the people in this Institute - and who had never shown any interest in Lydia before.

_Probably because you were trying to usurp his bosses, Lydia_ , she thought to herself.

“Thanks, Raj,” she replied. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He gave another smile and left the room, and Lydia tried to get some sleep. But for some reason, her heart wouldn’t stop fluttering.


End file.
